Rigel
Rigel is labeled The Punk in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Rigel loves to live an alternative lifestyle. She has had over twenty piercings, tattooed just when she was fourteen, and dyes & shaves her hair on seemingly a daily basis. She is also the lead singer and guitarist in her all-girl punk band, Screaming Anarchy! She has an ‘I don't care’ attitude and comes off as someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Despite her tough exterior, she can be caring towards others, as long as you don't tell anyone because she doesn't want it to ruin her image. She joined the show because she wants to get more publicity for her band and she believes she can end out on top. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Rigel is introduced and she stomps and spits on the dock. Declan calls her rude and Rigel asks him what he said, but scares him. Rigel is put on the Raging Rebels team. She is annoyed by Eunice, Clover, and Vivica in the cabin and refers to them as idiotic clones. She ends up bunking with Tamsin and seems to not be annoyed by her. She also kills the spider in her cabin. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Rigel calls Vivica spoiled at the beginning of the challenge. She helps carry her team's jousting stick. Rigel swims in the shark-infested water for her team, punches a shark, and retrieves the Chris head. Her team loses the challenge, but she receives a marshmallow at the ceremony. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Rigel is proposed to be in Declan’s alliance, but she is suspicious and doesn’t accept. Although she does somewhat believe his views of King. She seems annoyed with Vivica, Clover, and Eunice during the challenge. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Rigel hesitantly joins Declan in his alliance against King. She wins her team a point by facing her fear of clowns and also kicks one. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Rigel spys on King's alliance with Tamsin and finds out Ezra is with them. She is a stylist for her team. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": 'Rigel talks about how Chef's food is worse than what is served in juvy. Rigel is a human in the challenge like the rest of her team. Rigel sticks with Declan and Vivica in the challenge. She shoots out 'zombies' Merrin, Cadence, Una, and Anais. She is the last one standing in the challenge. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Rigel makes fun of Declan while he is stretching, but says she is just messing with him. Rigel gathers berries for the cake along with Garth. She compliments Garth and Tamsin's relationships as they are two of her best friends on the island. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Rigel hangs out with Tamsin at the dodgeball court and gets spied on by Vivica. Rigel and Tamsin seem to scare Vivica, so this makes her run away. Rigel jousts for her team against Cadence and wins. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Rigel hangs out at the stage with Declan, Tamsin, and Garth. Rigel shows few signs of affection towards Declan, but seems to decline them. She gets angry with King when he hurries Declan during the challenge. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. She is also very upset when Garth is voted off. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Rigel wins the challenge when she completes all the rounds of Chef's bootcamps and finishes the final climbing the wall part before Una does. She is greeted and complimented by Anais into her new cabin. She won immunity during the challenge, so she was safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Rigel hangs out by the beach with Ig, Anais, Tamsin, Xenia, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. She makes friends with both Anais and Xenia during this time. Rigel is warned about by Declan of King's growing alliance. In the challenge, she goes up in the ski lift with Rigel, due to Tamsin trying to play matchmaker. She then finds the 'jewels' when Anais points them out for the trio. The trio is brushed by Vivica, who was running from the yeti. The trio quickly grab their jewels and ski way out of the cave. Rigel is safe in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": 'Rigel is set on the blue team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where she works with Declan, Ig, Anais, and Xenia. Her team loses the challenge, so she is on the chopping block for elimination. She walks on the beach with Declan, and they eventually kiss. Rigel is is almosted eliminated, but receives the final marshmallow. '''Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": '''Rigel is optimistic about being in the final nine with her friends Zia, Xenia, Rigel, Tamsin, and Declan. In the challenge, Rigel searches for the immunity idol with Declan and Tamsin. Searching for the idol, Declan & Rigel get seperated by Tamsin. Once Rigel and Declan find the idol, they lose it once fallen into a dug-out booby trap. Rigel is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "It's a Battle of the Sexes!": '''Rigel spends time with Declan and Tamsin, but are interrupted by King who unsuccesfully attempts to make an alliance with them, as they hate him. Rigel is on the girl's team with Anais, Tamsin, and Xenia in the challenge. She helps out her team during the three rounds, but her team loses. Rigel is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "Why the Face?": '''Rigel hangs out with her friends; Anais, Declan, Tamsin, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. In the challenge, she must find a bear as her animal. She finds a tranquilizer gun to help catch the bear. Rigel stakes out the bear and eventually shoots it with the tranqulizer gun, and lugs the bear back to camp. It was between her and Anais of being the last ones to bring their animal, but Rigel made it before Anais, therefore she was safe. '''Chapter #15: "No, not the egg!": '''Rigel talks with Tamsin in the beginning of the chapter and celebrate being in the final six. Rigel works with Frederick in the challenge. Rigel carries Frederick up the mountain and across the bridge. They are both passed by King & Tamsin, and budged by King which makes them run off track down the mountain. It comes down to them two and Declan & Zia to who is on the chopping block, but Frederick & Rigel beat them. In the elimination ceremony, Rigel is safe. '''Chapter #16: "Can You Read Hieroglyphics by any Chance?": '''Rigel talks to Tamsin about being in the final five and how they are going to beat the guys. In the challenge, Rigel works with Tamsin. The two find both a treasure pouch each in the walls hidden by a loose block. Having taken their treasure, they activated the boulder that follows them, causing them to run for their lives. Rigel does not win the challenge and when she hears that King did, she groans. Rigel is safe in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #17: "I'm Okay; Just Alone, Hungry, Wet, and Cold.": '''Rigel and Tamsin both wonder Zia had gone to, and when they find out they make fun of King together. Rigel gets kidnapped by tribesmen in the challenge. She believes they will kill her at first, but it is revealed that they think she is their queen, 'Queen Orionis'. Rigel gets served food and a crown in the challenge. She gets back to camp third, but is eliminated through disqualification as she had communicated with others (the tribesmen). '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Rigel supports Tamsin in the final two challenge as she is her best friend. Rigel also helps Tamsin in the final two challenge. Rigel even wrestles an alligator for her. Rigel congratulates and hugs Tamsin when she wins. Trivia *She joined the second alliance in the series along with Garth, Declan, and Tamsin. *Her tattoo was originally going to be a skull, not a toxic symbol. Gallery rigelsleep.png|Rigel in her sleepwear. rigelswim.png|Rigel in her swimwear.